


The Taste of You

by dwtbasv



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hook-Up, Light Choking, POV Second Person, Period Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwtbasv/pseuds/dwtbasv
Summary: After a not-so-great day, you check into a crappy bar in New Orleans in an attempt to drown your troubles for the night. You're not looking for a hookup—in fact, with the way things are going, that's the absolute last thing on your mind. But when a charming stranger with a striking Irish accent takes the seat beside you, you throw caution to the wind and offer yourself up to experience the night of your life.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> One morning last week, I woke up with Cassidy's voice ringing in my head and got the idea for a more experimental story. It would be a fic told entirely through Cass's dialogue to the listener, less of a narration than a conversation and encounter that unfolds entirely through his voice. Even now, I don't know if it works entirely—it was trickier than I thought it would be writing around environmental details, and not including actions or internal thoughts—but I hope some of it comes across and that it's somewhat titillating.
> 
> If you're turned off by period sex and the logical conclusion of where that might lead with a vampire, maybe don't read this one. But if this story is extremely your thing, you may want to check out chapter 14 of "That Rascal Cassidy" entitled ["A Brief Goodbye." ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966222/chapters/53273842)
> 
> Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

‘Scuse me. Yeah. I’ll take whate’er whiskey yeh got. Leave the bottle. Cheers.

Can I take this seat? Tanks.

Now, if yeh don’t mind me askin', what’s a lass like you doin’ in a dive like dis?

…Uh huh. I'm sorry to hear that. I s'pose we’ve all been dere. I’ve had quite the day meself.

…Ah, so yeh’ve noticed. Don’t be shy, I’d stare, too. Yeah, lost a few fingers today. Long story involvin’ a cowboy from Hell wit' a _very_ sharp saber. _Heh_.

…Yeh tink that's funny, do yeh? I don't blame yeh. At least I've got yeh to smile.

The name’s Cassidy, by the way. And yerself?

…Lovely name, that. In fact, that was my granny’s name back in—actually, no it wasn’t. Don’t know why I’m lyin’ to yeh. Just nerves, I s’pose. Sorry. _Ahem_. What are yeh drinkin'?

... Ah, yer glass is actually quite full, isn't it? Tought I'd do the gentlemanly ting and buy yeh another round. Maybe if we're here long enough, yeh'll let me do yeh the honor. 

... Yeh wouldn't mind spendin' some time wit' me? Good. Then round two will def'nitely be on me.

... Yer starin' at me fingers again. No, no, no it's okay. I can see how that might be slightly off-puttin'.

... Listen, I'm nonchalant about the fingers cos it's not a permanent situation.

... _Haha_ , look, yeh wouldn't believe me if I told yeh.

... Alright, then. I'm a vampire. And that's not some kinda cheesy pick-up, get in yer pants line, neither.

Yeh haven't said anything, but the fact yer not runnin' away seems like a good thing.

... So yeh believe me? That's... surprising.

... No, no I won't bite yeh.

... _Even_ if yeh wanted me to, I wouldn't.

... But yer not here to pick up strange men tonight, neither. I... _Understand_ that hesitation, but I feel maybe... Eh never mind.

... So next week would be better? Yeah, I'm free next week, but, and I hope it's not creepy I'm whisperin' this, but I know it's _that_ time I'm the month fer yeh. I can smell it. Vampire ting.

And listen, I'm gonna be frank wit yeh, and if dis is outta line, feel free to slap me or splash yer drink in me face or whatever. I hope I'm readin' yeh right, cos it seems that yeh fancy me, and I have no shame in sayin' I fancy you.

And let me pull in real close to keep this bit between us... But seein' as yer in yer current state, and I'm a vampire, I don't see why we can't come to some kinda _arrangement_?

Now, don't think about it too hard, a "no" is perfectly...

 _Mmhhfff_.

Wow. Now dat's what I call a kiss. _Whew_. Didn't think yeh'd make the first move like that. Let me _ahem_ recollect meself. Yeh know that hand is gettin' dangerously close to— _ohhh, Jaysis—_ ya know _exactly_ what yer doin'.

... Yer sayin' we should get outta here? Like _now_? Well, I’m stayin' just up the street if that works...

 _Ohhh God._ The hand again _._ Alright, alright. I'll lead the way. We'll get there if yeh can jest keep yer hands offa me fer two bloody seconds. _Not_ that I'm complainin'...

* * *

Here we are, now... _Mmmmnnh._ Hey, hey now. I know it's hard, but let's try to get to the bedroom before we launch into dis, alright?

Now, don't mind the old man in front o’ the TV. That’s just Denis. He's on his new medicine 'n he’s out cold. Though, we may wanna be quiet, I have a coupla other friends stayin' here as well.

... How does that make _me_ the tease? Alright, fine. Be as loud as yeh want. Yer the one who's gonna embarrass yerself.

Alright. Here’s me room. Let me just close the door and…

 _Mmmmmph_. Eager, aren’t we? God, yer lips taste like honey.

Yeh can jest lay back now on the bed if yeh'd like and

... _O_ _r_ yeh can pull me trousers down.

Listen, I don't mind the diversion, I really don't, but this was really s'posed to be all about you and... _Jaysis that's nice. Oooh_ no, please don't stop now.

Fuck, yer mouth feels amazin'. So warm and wet and _grrrrrr_ don't yeh dare stop doin' that little thing with yer tongue. God that's lovely, _God_ yer good. Okay wait now, stop, stop, slow down...

... No, no, no love. Yeh didn't do anything wrong. In fact, yer _too_ good _._ It's jest far too early in the night fer me to be blowin' me load. Now stop lookin' so surprised. It's yer turn. Let me take care of yeh.

... Of course we can neck a bit first. Let's lie down together nice and slow-like and...

 _Mmmmm._ God I love kissing yeh. _Ouughmmn_. Can I touch yer breasts?

... Oh, yer nipples are _so_ hard, yer loving this, aren't yeh? With each little touch...

... Oh, what a lovely sound. Yeh've got such a sexy moan, yeh know that? It makes me want to take this top off and give them more attention. Would that be okay?

...I want more than jest a nod, I need affirmation.

... Good girl. Now off comes this shirt, then the bra. Jaysis, yeh've got lovely breasts. Now fer a kiss. _Muah_. Now let's see how they taste. _Mmmmnnh_. Yeh really love to have yer nipples sucked, don't yeh? Yeah. I can tell from the way yeh squirm and breathe those little breaths. Let me do that fer yeh a bit more...

... Yeh say yer done bein' teased? Yeh wanna get to the good stuff? Yer wish is my command.

Now let me get this towel under yeh, just in case, shirt off and then let's get yeh outta dese jeans.

...No, no, no. Not to worry. I'm not bothered by a bit o' blood. In fact, it's kinda my ting. And my my, that's one lovely little cunt. Yeh don't mind if I...?

 _Mmmm, mmmmmm._ Yeh've got a tasty cunt here as well. _Mmmmm_. Fuck, I love lickin' yer slit and watchin' yeh moan and buck yer hips.

 _Lap. Lap. Lap_. Oh, yeh love that don't yeh. I think I wanna taste yer lovely sweetness deeper, is that

... _Mmmmmmmm. Ohhhh_.

Yeh coulda used yer words, but I suppose showin' me there way there worked just as well.

How was that fer yeh?

... Yeh want it again and again? I won't deny yeh that. Not at all. Here we go. _Mmpphhhh. Aaaaagh. Mmppoph._

Now that I've basically sucked yeh dry, I'm tinkin' yer beautiful little clit looks a bit lonely. It's already happy to see me, I see. Can I pay it a visit?

... Now yeh don't have to yell. Not yet, anyway.

Now let's see what yeh like.

 _Schth scth scth_. Mm, yeh like it when I suck on it, don't yeh? Don't tink I don't notice yeh gaspin' as yer pressin' harder into me mouth.

How 'bout this? _Ohh_ these little circles drive yeh wild, eh? Let's continue then. _Mmmm_.

That's not the secret though, is it? Let's try... _Lap lap lap_. Now _that's_ it. Yeh like it when me tongue goes _hard_ against yeh, I can see how close yer gettin'. Now how would yeh feel if I slid a coupla fingers into this gorgeous pussy o' yers?

...I can do _anything_ to yeh that I like? Listen, that's simply too much power fer any one man to yield. Now...

... My, yer right. Me fingers _have_ grown back. Definitely better than stumps, and just in time. That's all tanks to you, and yer healin' blood, yeh know.

... Stop teasin' yeh? Alright, alright. Now where were we? Oh right.

 _Ohh_. God, yer wet. And so, so tight. Now let me give yeh another lick and really put these brand new digits to good use. _Mmmmmmmm_.

Oh, I've found yer special spot, haven't I? Let me jest give it another waggle 'n... My, my yer so close. Yeh ready to cum for me?

... Less talkin' and more lickin'? Yeh got it. Now I'm gonna wanna hear yeh.

_Ohhhh yeah._

Jaysis, yeh make the most beautiful sounds. Could probably wake the dead with that one. _Ha_. I'll have some apologizin' to do in the mornin'.

Now, how'd yeh like to do it all over again?

... Yeh'd rather have something more?

... Oh, I'll gladly make love to yeh. Once I had a taste of yeh, it's all I've been tinkin' about. Let me just get undressed 'n... _hmmm_.

I'm jest grabbin' a condom, gimme a minute to—there. Sorry for keepin' yeh waitin'. Look how fuckin' hard yeh've got me.

Now let's see where to start. May I touch yeh?

... Oh yeh don't need any more warmin' up. So wet 'n _mmmm_ so sweet.

... Yer ready to feel me cock inside o' yeh? Yeh _need_ it? That's good, because I'm more'n ready to feel you.

Here we... _Oggggggghhh_ fuck yeh feel so fuckin' good, so tight and warm and _unnnngh_ I can barely fuckin' stand it.

How is it for you?

... Good, because even more lovely is hearing yer every little squeal, watching yer pretty face contort with pleasure and _feeling_ yeh tense and squeeze around me, like yer pretty little cunt can barely accommodate me.

Don't be afraid to claw at me, grip me, dig into me skin wit yer fingers If yeh need to, if it's not enough to jest moan deep and pleasurable into me ear. I can take it. 'N if yeh need me to stop at any moment just say the word.

... Don't I _dare_ stop without yer say so? I wouldn't dream of it. Listen, I love fuckin' yeh, believe me, I'm not stoppin' without good reason.

And tell me if I'm talkin' too much, _ummmmgh_ I know I can be a bit of a chatterbox.

... Yeh say yeh wanna hear me describe every sordid thought that runs through me mind? Every sensation I feel, every little ting I see? Now that can be arranged.

 _Ohhhh_ now that's it. God I fuckin' love to make yeh moan. My cock feels so good inside yeh, fillin' that beautiful hole o' yers and I know yer enjoyin' bein' shagged by me. It's running all over yer beautiful face. Yer so pretty when yeh cum. Now do we tink we can cum again fer me?

... Yeh need to be on top? Listen, that won't be a problem. Let's jest— _grrrrrhh_ , Jaysis that's good. Now... oh yeh know exactly how to ride me. _Mpppppphhh_ oh fuck that's the way.

Ohh I can see how close yeh are again, too. Yeh know exactly how to take yerself there. M _mmmm_.

Jaysis I can't get enough of watchin' yer ecstasy climb, the little joyful pants escapin' yer lips, and those breasts, bouncin' up and down every time yeh press around me rock hard cock.

It's enough to make a man cum, but not yet. I'm not givin' in until yeh've had yer fill, so keep ridin'. I'll wait for yeh. I don't care if it takes all night. Tonight is all about you.

But yer so lovely now I wanna kiss yeh. Would it be alright if I leaned up and...

... It would help? Now why didn't yeh say so? Up we go and _mmppphhh._

I could live on yer taste, yeh know that? It fact, while yeh keep ridin' me, I wanna plant a trail o' kisses all the way from yer ear to yer breasts.

... Yeh'd like that? Grand.

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack..._

I see yeh shudder with each touch. I feel yeh tightening around me. Yer closer, arentcha? Tell me exactly what I need to do to take yeh over the edge.

... Choke yeh? Yeh very sure about that?

... Alright. I said I would, didn't I? Let me take yeh gently by the neck, just barely, but firmly, squeezing yeh by the sides. Is that good fer yeh? Oh I tought it would be.

Oooh yeh like to be dominated a bit, yeah? To be in control and then be controlled in return. I can feel how fast yer pulse is racin' now, yer grindin' down on me _so_ fast, slammin' that cunt against me, makin' sure yet clit makes that precious contact and then...

 _Grrrrruugh fuuuuck_ yer pussy is doing magical things around me cock. Yer ridin' me faster and harder than ever. Yer cries of powerful release are echoin' like a song through the room, risin' and fallin' wit the orgasm that's no doubt pulsin' trough yeh. It's too much. I'm gonna cum wit yeh, I'm gonna... _Aauuuuuugh yeah, oh Jaysis ughhh ughhh agggh._

 _Hahaha. Phew_.

I love that yer still moanin' long after I've finished. I wanna hear every last second of it.

Mmm. There. Yeh've had a good time?

... Good. Me too. Mmmm. Yer beautiful, yeh know that? And I don't care if we've woken the entire complex.

The, uh, bathroom's right 'round the corner. Let us both get cleaned up a little. _Haha_.

Mmmm. Now that's better. Y'know, yer welcome to stay the night if yeh like. Or longer, if that suits yer fancy.

...Yeh will? I'm glad. Now, can I get one more quick kiss 'fore we nod off?

 _Mmmmnnh_. Tanks. Night, beautiful.


End file.
